


Music of Monaco

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: Set during 'Masquerade'.While Amelie gathering information while she, Sombra, sits in the shadows is all kinds of fun, Sombra has other ideas. Funner ideas. Hardly-any-clothes-on-at-all ideas. Ideas she's more than willing to try and get Amelie's opinion of when she's busy trying to be a professional in front of their best agent and boss, Akande Ogundimu.





	Music of Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> let amelie eat sombra out. blizzard!! you fucking cowards!!!

“Another drink, bartender!” Sombra called out to the omnic, grinning when a long-suffering sigh was her answer.  
  


Monaco was as fun as she had expected it to be. And Max’s casino? Well, it came with a magnificent view and drinks that didn’t look like they were going to be running out anytime soon. So, technically, she was done for the night.  
  


Or so she would have liked. But the beeping sound of her commlink going off wasn’t something that even _she_ could ignore.  
  


“You’re in position?” She heard the moment she pressed her finger to her ear to flick the audio on.  
  


Sombra rolled her eyes and snatched the offered drink from the returned omnic with a pout when it spilt and dripped over her hands. “Ugh. As always, Gabe. C’mon, where’s the trust?”  
  


The Reaper’s response was his usual growl – it would have been threatening if Sombra hadn’t heard it all before. Instead, she muffled her guffaw by burying her face into her drink, eyeing the human bartender watching her with amusement. He only turned away, shaking his head in a way she imagined Gabe was imitating only outside.  
  


She realized after a few moments he wasn’t going to answer and so, with a sigh, pulled away from her drink. “Don’t worry I’ve got eyes on the both of them,” and as if to prove her point she lazily waved her hand in front of her face, pulling up a hexagonal violet screen. It zoomed in when she clicked on it, focusing on two figures.  
  


They were easy to recognize even from far away _but_ Sombra had her own priorities.  
  


She tapped on one of the figures and watched as Amelie Guillard’s face appeared from behind the casino’s golden-plated doors, her makeup enhancing the yellow of her eyes and the deathly pallor of her skin.  
  


“Only you could make death look so beautiful, mi araña.” She whispered, looking around to make sure nobody heard before continuing. “Gabito really did a number on you tonight.”  
  


“You’re on the open channel, Sombra,” the other figure replied and immediately Sombra felt the back of her neck heat up beyond her control.  
  


Akande Ogundimu, known as Doomfist, only joined them a few days back but already he was calling more shots than ever and if Gabriel’s usual lack of grumpiness was anything to be spoken of, Gabriel was happier than he had been for a very long time. Old friends really could make all the difference and Akande did more than that. He was a force to be reckoned with and even better: he knew how to have _fun_.  
  


It was a shame that Amelie and Gabe were still lacking on that front.  
  


To her credit, Amelie didn’t look even mildly embarrassed at being effectively caught out by their boss. In fact, she looked more focused than ever.  
  


Sombra wished she could say the same. Her eyes couldn’t help but dart to the dark purple dress that hugged Widowmaker’s hips and that wasn’t even including the amount of cleavage that…  
  


She pointedly tapped the screen again and watched as it zoomed out to look at both Akande and Amelie. She _did_ have a job to do after all.  
  


From the looks of things, they were searching for Maximilien, a joke really because that damn omnic was always at the casino table like it was his own personal bed. Regardless she gave the two of them the nav-point before moving swiftly on, opening another screen to look out for anyone who would be out to cause trouble for them.  
  


She was halfway between checking on Gabriel when she heard Akande and Amelie speaking, small-talk of all things.  
  


“I was impressed by your performance in London,” Akande was saying, his voice oozing charm like it always did. Sombra was surprised he hadn’t conquered the world with it to be honest, if there was one thing that could rule the world it would be a strong voice behind a leader who knew what they were doing. And Akande? He was perfect at it. “Talon could use with more operatives like you. Especially given recent lapses.”  
  


Sombra paused in what she was doing. “Hey, you know you’re on the open channel, right?”  
  


Akande chuckled and Sombra watched as he smugly messed with his bow-tie. “Right on cue…”  
  


If she remembered correctly it wasn’t as if Amelie had managed to get Volskaya either! “Hey, ask her about Saint Petersburg!”  
  


“Spare me the commentary, just let me know if anything seems out of the ordinary.”  
  


With that Sombra slumped in her seat at the bar with a frown, hands moving to bunch at the front of her silky red dress. “You know boss, you’re making it look like you don’t trust him.”  
  


“I don’t trust anyone,” Akande replied and Sombra watched as he and Amelie finally approached the omnic they were looking for.  
  


Again, she rolled her eyes and took a swig of her pink cocktail. If he was going to be _that_ way about it…  
  


She shifted her gaze away from Akande to Amelie once more and swiped the screen to the right so she could focus on the other woman. It wasn’t unlike her to check Amelie out sure, she had done it on plenty of missions (and to her delight, had caught Amelie looking a few times too) but not since Akande had returned. It was funny really, it was almost as though Amelie and Gabe had both gotten stricter with themselves now that he was back.  
  


‘I on the other hand’ Sombra thought snidely, switching off her audio connection to both Gabriel and Akande to link herself directly to Amelie, ‘am unable to even attempt it.’  
  


“Hey spider,” she murmured and watched with glee as Amelie’s eyes froze ahead of her for a split second before she focused on the game she was playing. It was a typical Widowmaker reaction but Sombra knew how to get past it, had taken months to perfect it and who was she to deny a talent like it? “I know you can’t talk to me right now _but_ …” She paused and glanced around to see that the rest of the bar was busy getting lost in their own conversation and the loud, hedonic music. “Later you should join me and we can act out what happened in Moscow last week.”  
  


Sombra could remember it like it was happening in front of her very eyes. It had only been a recon mission, nothing more and nothing less, and it was what had made her turn her attention from the mission to the high cheekbones of her companion. Her cold, blue lips that had looked so beautiful between her legs and that mass of hair, silky and smooth to the point it slipped through her fingers no matter how many times she tried to grab hold of it. Her eyes too, the way Amelie had used them to pin her to the bed with the intensity behind piercing gold, the way they had watched her as Amelie had filled up until she broke, desperately wailing into her mouth.  
  


If anyone saw her shudder then that was on them _. She couldn’t give a shit.  
  
_

Amelie’s aggressive throw of the dice told her the complete opposite. She was so determined to remain calm and cool that Sombra couldn’t help but giggle, resting her chin in the palm of her hand to stare attentively at the assassin. Technically this wasn’t allowed and if Talon caught wind of her doing this kind of thing then she had a feeling it wouldn’t be pretty, but then again?  
  


Amelie was worth it.  
  


“Remember how you fucked me from behind when you were supposed to be watching out for the target?” Sombra said with a smirk, already hearing Amelie’s firm ‘ _we were supposed to’_ even as Amelie’s lips remained firmly shut. “Talon thinks they’ve got you spinning for them, don’t they? But you know what you want and that night? _All you wanted was me._ ”  
  


Sombra watched, delighted, as Amelie’s hand on the wooden bannister surrounding the gambling table visibly tightened.  
  


“You filled me and stretched me so fucking good with your fingers,” she continued in a voice that was just loud enough for Amelie’s ears only. “And I repaid you azul, didn’t I? Sitting on your face, riding your lips and tongue until your jaw ached. Dios mios, the look in your eyes when I kissed you…”  
  


As fun as it was to watch Amelie squirm, Sombra knew she wasn’t exactly doing so hot either with the white-hot heat that was currently resting in the apex between her thighs. She crossed her legs together at the ankle, her breathing heavy and eyesight completely fucked behind the lustful images that assaulted the front of her mind.  
  


It’s insane and completely stupid to do this now when there’s so much at stake. She knew this, she knew it very well.  
  


But stopping? That’s so much harder.  
  


Sombra squirmed in her seat, her throat suddenly feeling drier than ever. “I want to rip that dress from you, arana. Run my hands up over your shoulders and down your arms, take your hands and shove them under my dress. You’d know then,” she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “How wet I am just thinking about you fucking me on that casino table, pinning me down and twisting my nipples and making me come for you. Again and again and—“  
  


“Sombra!” Gabe’s voice was as effective as ice cold water and with a jump Sombra turned their connection back on, eyes now looking at the shadowy figure waiting outside for them. “What’s wrong with Widowmaker? Her heart beat’s looking like it’s doing jump rope and she’s not responding to me at all. What’s going on?”  
  


For a split second, she considered not answering him, but the outrage that would come if she did so swayed her away from doing so. “Don’t worry, I’m on it.”  
  


“If you’re messing around…”  
  


Damn it. Gabriel always saw right through her even if he was nowhere to be seen. It was one of his most annoying qualities. “Look, she’s fine. Now stop talking to me and keep an eye on One Punch Man.”  
  


Before he could interrupt she switched their connection offline once again, smiling smugly. Sometimes it was easier to lose than to win, sometimes it was what made the rewards that much more satisfying.  
  


She was contemplating on what that reward might be when she saw out the corner of her eye a group of men appear at the front entrance, shades covering their eyes in a way that, in her honest opinion, practically screamed that they weren’t supposed to be there.  
  


It was easy enough to confirm her theory correct by tapping at the screen and watching the details fly from the screen, highlighting each of the individual’s history, but more importantly, their current destination.  
  


Sombra’s eyes widened at the sudden realization and without a moment’s hesitation, she switched back to Akande, voice strained. “Boss heads up!”  
  


“I told you to keep an eye on everything!” Akande responded with a sigh. Sombra watched as he pressed his hand against Amelie’s shoulder, urging her up from her seat.  
  


Sombra rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and grumbled. Sure she was going to get quite a show seeing both of them kick ass, but the fun of distressing Amelie while she was supposed to be professional had gone out of the window.

“Hey, bartender!“ She called out, drawing one of the omnic’s who had been cleaning glasses towards her. “Fill up my drink, will ya?”  
  


* * *

 

Amelie glanced over at Akande Ogundimu with a huff. “We’re done?” She, of course, was referring to the multiple bodies that were scattered around their feet, unconscious and bleeding after their run in with them. It was to be expected that they would meet resistance, but to think they would come at a time when herself and Sombra were…  
  


She shook her head. Focus.  
  


Akande glanced over at her and gave her a knowing, if somewhat sceptical smile. “Are you in a hurry, Guillard?”  
  


He had been here less than a month and he already knew too much. She couldn’t help but respect him for that, but it didn’t make her feel any less uneasy. Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist to the rest of the world, was part of the higher ups of Talon and while he did not seem like a threat to her (and even praised her) there was something about his return that made her feel as though she was falling into something she wouldn’t be able to get out of.  
  
  
For a moment, she thought of Sombra. Did she know the hole she was falling into, as well?  
  


“Hardly,” she replied with a shrug, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck to the side. “Do we have a ride outside?”  
  


“Gabriel has kindly volunteered to be our chauffeur for the rest of the evening,” he replied with a laugh that sounded genuine at the very least. “We should hurry before he becomes impatient, don’t you think?”  
  


Amelie nodded, doing her best to look as though she was not speeding through every single possibility of what would happen if she and Sombra were reported. It surely was not (as Sombra liked to say) ‘that deep’ but the nagging at the back of her mind wouldn’t leave her be. Gabriel was understanding, but she had never met Akande apart from a few times and…  
  


He stopped her from walking down the stairs out of the casino with him, a hand pressed politely on her waist. He was smiling at her. “I’ve forgotten something, would you mind getting it?”  
  


Inwardly she bristled at the request. Did she look like a servant? “Fine, what is it?”  
  


“Sombra,” and when the surprise must have appeared on her features, he laughed loudly. “Would you mind? I know how well you two,” he paused and Amelie felt the urge to silence him immediately with a swift kick to the jaw. An urge she thankfully repressed. “Work together, shall we say? Don’t worry, if she proves trouble just give us a call.”  
  


Before she could reply Akande had already walked away from her, his stride powerful and worst of all, confident.  
  


She glanced back over her shoulder to see the entrance of the casino and with a sigh that shook her whole body, started to make her way over to find the source of her arousal _and_ annoyance throughout the evening.

 

* * *

 

Sombra was in the middle of an argument with the omnic bartender about the value of air-mail when she saw from the corner of her eye that the stool next to her had suddenly become occupied.  
  


Amelie’s presence had always been suffocating. Sombra wanted its presence to envelop her in its embrace, fuck her into silence.  
  


Instead, the assassin sat beside her, golden eyes looking right through her.  
  


Sombra grinned. “Hey, amiga.”  
  


“Do not ‘hey’ me,” Amelie replied with a haughty, unimpressed look. She ignored the hurt expression on Sombra’s face by snapping her fingers to catch the bartender’s attention, ordering a glass of wine before she turned her golden gaze back towards the hacker. “Your incessant…” She paused and Sombra had to fight back the beaming smile that threatened to burst over her face as the assassin struggled to find the right words, “talking! Your talking almost made me lose concentration, any faster and…”  
  


“Pfft,” Sombra interrupted, blowing a raspberry. “You’d have been fine, spider. You’re good at multitasking, right?”  
  


“I’m serious. Ogundimu could tell I was distracted and I,” again she paused, though this time Sombra saw that her expression was not so much confused than it was stern, the sharp lines on her lavender face pulled tightly into a frown. “Never mind. Do not do it again.”  
  


“Ooh, so serious, azul.” Sombra cooed, leaning over into her companion’s personal space to press their shoulders together. “You know, you’ve got my heart _all_ aflutter thinking you’re worried about the Boss finding out about us.”  
  


“There is a reason for that!”  
  


“Oho, so you are worried? I _knew_ you liked me.” Sombra grinned, taking Amelie’s drink from the bartender’s hand before he could do anything to stop it. She placed it down between them, curling a finger around the rim of the glass. “I can look after myself, querida. Always have, always will. Now if you’re done worrying…” Sombra batted her eyelashes teasingly, pressing closer towards the assassin with a devilish glint in her eye. “I’d love for you to escort me out of here.”  
  


Amelie looked at her, a single brow arched and her nose wrinkled in distaste. Sombra knew the look well enough: knew it enough that it didn’t bother her in the slightest when she could already feel Amelie’s hand at her lower back, nails digging so hard she could feel them against her skin.  
  


“Come then, we’ve got to meet up with Gabriel and Akande.” She replied and her tone was so smooth, so sensuous in how calm and deadly it sounded, that Sombra couldn’t mistake the light in Amelie’s eye for anything but the desire she _knew_ the other woman felt deep down in her very bones.  
  


Sombra grinned. “Show me the way, spidey.”

 

* * *

 

 Sombra groaned, her back aching where Amelie had pushed her up against one of the bar’s fire exit doors. Her complaints, however, died on her lips, silenced by Amelie’s hand over her mouth and the other woman’s teeth pressed to her neck: biting, licking and then soothing.  
  


She breathed heavily against the ice-cold skin, eyes following the track Amelie’s hands made over her red dress, parting the fabric in the middle to allow her fingers to crawl up her thigh. It was when Amelie’s fingers hooked over the thin slip of her thong did Sombra realize where they were, suddenly falling still in the assassin’s arms.  
  


Amelie paused against kissing down her neck. “Cherie?”  
  


“Oh nothing,” Sombra replied in a way that she knew would make Amelie know for certain that ‘nothing’ was far from the truth. “Just wondering if you know that sometimes a girl wants a little bit of romance?”  
  


“Romance,” Amelie snorted. “Coming from the woman who spent most of her time whispering filth in my ear? Ridiculous.”  
  


“There’s a thing as too much filth, and if you look around you’d see we’re surrounded by it!”  
  


Sombra nudged at the other woman’s cheek with her chin, gesturing towards their surroundings with a pout. In their haste to get away from all-seeing eyes and each other out of their clothes, Amelie hadn’t taken the time to see which door they had left from. The selection of trash compactors lined up against a wall stuck out like a sore thumb and that wasn’t even considering the fact they were directly outside of the carpark of the bar where anyone could hear them, nor the stench of something sour that filled the air…  
  


They had fucked in worse places, Sombra knew that, but this?  
  


“It’s a bit of an eyesore, don’t you think?” She protested weakly, blinking away her distaste when Amelie’s head jerked up and her eyes settled on her. She looked more confused than upset but that soon changed when with an evil grin the assassin pushed her hips, spinning her around until Sombra’s cheek was pressed up against the fire exit’s door.  
  


“Is this more to your liking?” Amelie leaned in to whisper in her ear, smug as ever, “at least now you can’t complain about the sights.”  
  


“Asshole,” Sombra laughed, quickly letting out a groan when freezing hands pulled up her dress again and pressed against her ass, squeezing tightly. She squealed when she felt those hands finally tear her thong, allowing it to fall apart in the assassin’s grip, then gently spread her thighs apart to slide through the warm wetness that coated the skin there.  
  


She shuddered at the kiss Amelie pressed behind her ear, the mixture of hot and cold enough to make her dizzy. But Amelie was good at that, always had been when it came to making Sombra feel as though the world was going to crash around them and yet not give a flying fuck when she had the other woman’s arms around her.  
  


Amelie pinching at her nipples over her dress stopped any other thought on that. There was no time for sentiment, not when they were like this. Not even if Sombra, for some reason unknown to her, suddenly felt a craving for it that she hadn’t felt for such a very long time. This desire to be held down and fucked to an inch of her life? It was soothing and comforting, a façade that both of them felt safe in. But this? This urge to see Amelie as they fucked, to look straight at her with eyes open and herself so raw and exposed? If it had been any other time she would have scoffed at her own feelings, but to feel them now?  
  


Sombra caught the hand that had started to slip inside her, forcing Amelie to still against her back.  
  


“Sombra?”  
  


She closed her eyes, pained, and counted to three. “Not like this okay? I want, uh,” she bit her lip and slowly turned to look at the woman over her shoulder, “to see you when you’re inside me.”  
  


For the first time since they had gotten together, Sombra watched as a flicker of shock at her request move over Amelie’s expression. It started in her eyes, wide with disbelief and then moved to her jaw, tensed to the point she could see the assassin’s tongue prod at the inside of her cheek, uncertain and unwittingly adorable in a way Sombra would never admit to her in person. The Widowmaker, after all, wasn’t supposed to be anything but intimidating.  
  


Amelie had that in spades, but being cute was something Sombra was starting to find out she liked about her too.  
  


After what felt like a century of silence between them Amelie finally moved, gripping Sombra’s hips to slowly twist her around until her back was pressed back against the door and her eyes unable to escape from Amelie’s own.  
  


Before she could say anything the assassin silenced her with a kiss, hot in its intensity and enough to send a violent shiver down Sombra’s spine when Amelie’s tongue explored her mouth. Arousal ripped through her like wildfire when the assassin moved away to move to her cleavage, sucking kisses and bites all over her until she could do nothing but jerk her head back and sigh.  
  


“You and your sentiments,” she heard Amelie whisper under her breath, so softly that the wind could have carried it away if it wanted to, “it will get us both killed.”  
  


Sombra laughed bitterly, feeling her arousal drip down her thigh. “Just shut up and fuck me.”  
  


Amelie’s response was to tug at Sombra’s thigh and rest it around her hips, a hand coming under her leg to pull them close until they were pressed together. Sombra ground into the touch and watched, mesmerized as Amelie’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before the other woman regained her composure and started to retrace her way under Sombra’s dress.  
  


Sombra gripped her hand and forced those slim, blue fingers through the wetness of her lips. She’s completely drenched, had been since Amelie looked at her before their departure from the bar, and she needed Amelie inside her since, like, _yesterday.  
  
_

Amelie chuckled. “So wet and warm…”  
  


“All for you, querida.” Sombra whined and dragged her hand through her lover’s hair, hips thrusting upwards in a desperate attempt to get Amelie inside her. Her clit rubbed against the callouses on the sniper’s fingers briefly before Amelie moved away, her fingers opening Sombra up before slowly sliding first a single finger, and then another, inside. “Oh, oh, fuck. Fuck me, fuck.”  
  


The stretch felt like bliss after all this time she had spent wanting and she let out what could only be described as an embarrassing cry, her hips jerking at each thrust of Amelie’s fingers and how she clenched down around them, arousal dripping down the assassin’s hand.  
  


She tried to remember how good it felt last time they were like this, but Sombra became far too preoccupied with Amelie biting her neck and her fingers, her long, _unbelievably_ amazing fingers, filling her up with each broad stroke of her hand.  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so deep azul, you’re so good, so fucking good.”  
  


Amelie goddamn whined like a kitten and Sombra hated how much she feels her body shudder in response to it. “You like that? You want me to tell you how good you’re doing—“  
  


“Sombra.” Amelie interrupted, her voice clearly lower than her usual tone. Sombra’s half convinced she’s seeing stars at the sound of it, but it doesn’t matter. Amelie likes being told she’s good, she likes being praised and god, fuck she’s going to come in two seconds flat if she kept thinking about how sexy that was.  
  


Or she was going to come now if Amelie kept doing that thing with her fingers when she curled inside after each stroke, rubbing at her so fervently she felt like her legs were going to collapse from under her.  
  


“Holy shit, Amelie,” she whispered and Sombra thinks it’s the prayer-like breathlessness that makes the other woman look up at her, golden eyes wide and hungry and so very _alive_. “We’re definitely going to be having a conversation about this later…”  
  


If she wasn’t already so breathless she would have laughed aloud at the roll of the eyes she received from her, but there’s something else too, something that’s far too dangerous to say aloud just yet – if ever. Sombra didn’t care, she would say it if she could get away with it.  
  


But that’s the problem. She can’t and she’s more than terrified of what Amelie would say if she ever talked about feelings with her. So that’s a no, no. She’s okay with it. Really.  
  


Instead of lingering on _that_ terrible thought Sombra clawed at the silky felt of Amelie’s dress, hiking it up over her ass until she can dig her nails into the thin piece of fabric of Amelie’s panties and rake it down her thighs with one swipe of her hand.  
  


She’s grinning like an idiot, she was sure of it, but Sombra couldn’t find it in herself to care when Amelie’s too busy marking up her neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. She’s breathless, she’s enraptured and she doesn’t give a flying fuck because there’s nothing to come between them.  
  


Sombra turned her face just as Amelie goes to bite at her ear again, chasing the other woman’s lips with her own until she’s got Amelie pressed against her, their lips parting only moments before becoming ensnared with one another once again. Her chest feels like it’s going to burst each time but Amelie and the noises she makes, the groans, the whimpers, god it’s all worth it.  
  


“Don’t stop fucking me,” Sombra whispered after parting, digging her face into the curve of Amelie’s neck, her hands moving to cup the other woman’s ass and drag her forward even closer. Amelie must have got distracted with their kissing because her fingers stilled, her breathing heavy and hot against Sombra’s face. “I was close, why did you…”  
  


Before she could finish, Amelie removed her hand entirely (smirking at her whine, that _bitch_ ) and slowly dropped to her knees in front of her, staring up at Sombra with a feral glint in those yellow eyes that had always had her running the moment she had first met the Widowmaker.  
  


Sombra threw her head back with a hiss at the heavy, near hazy look in the other woman’s eyes. She’s going to kill her, she’s actually going to kill her and she’s going to enjoy every single second of it.  
  


Amelie’s so quiet that frankly it’s not fucking fair she felt like such a mess.  
  


(‘Don’t ask if she’s okay, don’t ruin the mood, she’s always quiet, just…’)  
  


“Sombra, your leg,” Amelie interrupted before she could possibly embarrass herself to the point of asking Amelie if doing this is bothering her. Instead, it snapped her back to the present and without preamble, Sombra swung her leg over the other woman’s shoulder and pictured how good she was going to look going down on her while she stroked her hair.  
  


It’s a thing Amelie’s never gonna admit to her but Sombra knew more than the assassin would let on – hair stroking was totally her thing.  
  


Apparently praise too.  
  


When Amelie kissed her lips Sombra’s grip on her scalp instantly tightened, a frantic groan escaping past out of her before she can stop it. It’s even worse when Amelie laughed quietly into her, the vibrations travelling up through her clit and making her hips buck right into the smug spider’s face. It shut her up at least but Sombra couldn’t deny how hot the back of her neck felt right now.  
  


Two can play at that game.  
  


“Fuck me, azul,” she whispered, barely heard over the sound of the nightlife inside the bar. “Nobody’s…nobody’s ever made me come like you do. Nobody’s, ungh, ever fucked me like you do.”  
  


Amelie hissed and before Sombra could even think about feeling smug herself, the other woman’s tongue is sliding up and down her slit so slowly it felt more like torture than the real thing. And she should know – torture was a messy business.  
  


The only mess she’s convinced of at this point, however, is what she’s going to leave over Amelie’s face by the end of the night.  
  


She shuddered at the thought and a long-drawn out groan followed it as Amelie thrust two fingers inside of her, the muscle of her bicep taut under the moonlight.  
  


“Harder,” she demanded and bites back a sob when Amelie hoisted her dress up even higher and took her engorged clit into her mouth, sucking and rolling it with her tongue in the most obscene way that Sombra’s ever had done to her in her whole damn life. Whoever taught Amelie this she both wanted to thank and strangle.  
  


“I love it when you’re like this, mi preciosa araña,” Sombra panted, her head thrown back against the door and her chest heaving. She wondered briefly if the manager might be called to throw them out for public indecency, but that thought was lost when Amelie thrust inside her so violently she shuddered, mouth wide open to release a choked sound that doesn’t sound like her at all. But it’s got to be.  
  


_It’s got to be.  
  
_

 “I’m close,” She said, swallowing painfully against the dryness of her throat. Amelie’s response was to lick at her faster because of course it was and Sombra’s hips bucked into her face, grinding up against the other woman’s willing mouth and finding the pleasure waiting there intoxicating and gut-wrenching all at once.  
  


She glanced up at the stars and tried to count down to zero from ten. She didn’t want to come, not just yet. It would be good to linger here forever, the edge of no tomorrow before she plummeted into the Widowmaker’s waiting mouth. Sure, it sounded like some porny fic title, but…  
  


Amelie pinched her thigh to bring her back to the present, yet before she can complain Sombra felt the little breath in her lungs rush from her as the other woman’s fingers drive against that sensitive spot inside her that always makes her lose _everything_.  
  


It felt as though the world had vanished and she and Amelie were the only ones left in it. She felt her release like a coil stretched too thin, so much so that it took her a moment to realize she’s sagging against the door, her knees trembling and Amelie’s face sticky with her release all over her chin and cheeks.  
  


Sombra grinned shakily, sighing loudly. “You’re a messy eater, Ames.”  
  


Amelie, to no surprise from her whatsoever, rolled her eyes but soothed the jab by (surprisingly) kissing the inside of her thigh. “And you are a pain.”  
  


“You love it.”  
  


Amelie didn’t answer straight away, getting up from her crouched position and slowly letting the red fabric of Sombra’s dress trickle out of her open hand. It would be a simple act if it was anyone else but the tenderness behind Amelie’s gesture, the way her hand moved to smooth out the crinkles left by her grip…  
  


Sombra wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck and pulled Amelie into another messy kiss. Her taste was there on the assassin’s tongue and she groaned at the bitter flavour, opening her mouth wider and biting at Amelie’s already bruised lip.  
  


She pulled back with it still in her mouth, smirking up at her lover with glee. Amelie stared back at her and was once more silent. It was the power of her gaze that made Sombra not want to even breathe, her heart thumping angrily in her chest and her arousal dribbling down her inner thighs.  
  


(Of all the times she’s ripped her underwear, Amelie had to choose to do it in a dingy alley at the back of the casino, huh?)  
  


With a mocking sigh Sombra released her lover’s lip and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, grateful that her heels were here so she didn’t have to go on her tip toes. “Thanks for fucking me within an inch of my life, sweetie.”  
  


Amelie scoffed but the glint of something mischievous in her eyes was unmistakable. “The pleasure was all mine.”  
  


Sombra scowled when the assassin grabbed her hand to stop it from hiking up her dress. “Hey spidey, it’s your turn—“  
  


“I’ll be fine,” Amelie interrupted her, her voice so low that Sombra already knew a hundred and fifty percent that Amelie was completely lying about her state. “We’ve already wasted enough time, Akande and Gabriel will have wondered where we’ve gone.” With that she placed a strand of hair back behind her ear, giving her a once over and then tutted like Sombra’s personally just spat on her foot. “Try and look more…presentable.”  
  


Sombra let out a loud, wild laugh that earned her a small smack to her shoulder. “Presentable? The, and I quote, Widowmaker, just fucked my brains out, you know?”  
  


Another smack to the shoulder, this time a little bit harder, nonetheless Sombra can’t stop the smile coming to her face even if she tried.  
  


“It’s a shame she didn’t do anything about your vocal cords too…”  
  


“Hey, she could if she wanted to.” Sombra says and pointedly placed those icy hands on her throat and playfully squeezed.  
  


Amelie closed her eyes and turned away, looking pained in a way that only made Sombra laugh under her breath. “Another time. Come, let’s go.”  
  


“I already came— “  
  


“Sombra!”  
  


“Fine, fine! Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> why do i have to do the work that blizz should do? i just don't know.
> 
> anyway this is possibly gonna be my last fanfic for a while because im working on more original stuff so hey!! enjoy!!


End file.
